Takes Those Dreams Away
by Karosai
Summary: OGi (Omi X Nagi, Nagi X Omi) : Corruption fic. Omi is that blind bird that runs into the window then dies. I'm back to writing OGi fics again...and I still can't blurb T.T; (Work in progress )
1. Repeat

I've killed two birds with one stone. Anyone that doubts it doesn't know the potential of a telekinetic. I heard the saying when I was first taken into Schwarz by Crawford. He said it as he looked out the window, acting as though he held eternity within his hands. I stared up at him with large eyes, reaching out one of my weak, nutrition deprived arms to him, wanting to touch him to ask if it was really possible. Schuldig fell inside my head immediately and told me to leave Crawford alone. He said Crawford was mad…and going near him wasn't a good idea. I just nodded and asked him if it was alright if I went outside to try it. He said I could if I gave him head first. It was so amazingly easy…to kill two birds with one stone. Farfarello always enjoyed watching me murder animals. Corrupted innocence, he had said, but I was never innocent. He would lick the blood off my fingers when I did it with my own hands. I read Dante's Inferno once. Farfarello was the evil ghost in Malebranche. I never thought that he'd become a blasphemer.

I will kill. I will bring chaos upon the land. Then that eternity will be grasped… Schwarz is filled with varied ideals for each person, but I know more truly than anything else that the overall goal is the eradication. I don't want to be ignored anymore. It's been too long to live, and as it is…I will reach eternity.

"What are you fighting for?"

I wanted to find him…and tell him with words he'd be able to understand. What I was fighting for…could easily be understood, but only if the person was honest with themselves. Before Crawford had come, I had rocks thrown at me by children…grown men raped me before I even knew how to say the word. I killed the children with pent up emotion releasing itself…and I learned to control the men. If Farfarello wanted to see corrupted innocence, he would have met me then. He would have smiled as I took the money from the men.

The first thing I had been instructed to do when I joined Schwarz was how to suppress all emotions, because when they grew out of control, I couldn't harness my ability. I was useless then. We wouldn't want that.

I laughed quietly to myself at the thoughts I kept seeming to have. I looked up above me and admired the sight. While remembering the past I had forgotten the present, a bad habit by all people, it seemed. Schuldig didn't seem very pleased that I had gone blank while he was fucking me, but I did that more often than would be expected of any other prostitute, so I'd have thought he'd be accustomed to it after all the years. Schuldig was the only one that seemed to find it amusing to make me moan from the sex anymore. I never really enjoyed it and never had, but my body still responded whether I wanted it to or not. Overall, it had become relatively unaffected no matter what was done to it, but it would always be weak and sensitive from me having been so deprived of sustenance as a child. I never really had much of a reason to do anything to change that after I had grown.

"What was it this time?" he asked with his lips forming the words carefully as they brushed into my ear.

"Bombay," I replied in a single word.

I didn't bother arguing with him that he was able to just find it from my mind anymore, since he still wanted me to lie some times. It gave life another laugh for him, and it gave me another push in the wrong direction. It didn't trouble me, serving others' desires. Everyone did it, every last person creates extra faces depending who they're around. No one wants to admit it, but they don't even know the real them anymore. The real Nagi never existed. There has only been this doll and the masks placed over its face, changed constantly for all those who watched.

This time it wasn't a lie, not completely. I couldn't put the rest of it to words and would rather he just raped my mind if he wanted to know. I waited, noticing the slight shift in his expression as he went to check, and the small shrug afterwards. It was amazing what a telepath could do when up another's ass. Then again, it was amazing what a telekinetic could do when he cries.

"I see…you want to kill him with a stone, Nagi?"

"No, I want to help him."

Schuldig just snickered into my ear as he pulled out. It seemed he had managed to come even without me responding, which didn't really matter to me seeing as to how I wasn't hard at all anyway. He laid down on top of me, holding my much smaller body against his. He had always liked children and liked fucking children. He was just another man on the street. He'd call me little girl to piss me off when he wanted to watch the glass fall apart.

"Help him with what?"

"See," I replied with an unwavering voice, leaning against him as he seemed to desire. "The blind birds always run into the window…the blind birds die too early."

He started stroking my length as we sat there. That wasn't enough anymore. When I felt his hand I only felt pain throughout my body, but that was obviously what he had wanted. All I could think about was Farfarello's knives cutting across my skin so deep that I'd need stitches. I never complained, just let him do whatever it was that he enjoyed. Really, I was no more than the fuck toy of Schwarz. If I had lost all my abilities, I doubt they would have gotten rid of me.

It looked like I was to stay in Schuldig's bed that night.


	2. Child Dream

2 - Child Dream

I pushed the teenager against the glass, listening to that sharp sound of cracking that echoed through the night air. I could hear him scream as each bone in his body snapped in a slowly agonizing torture. It was revenge…because he had looked at my face with his tongue rolling over his lips before he bit down on his lip. He had thought of me without paying…and I was hungry. People were disgusting.

"What…?" I heard the voice of someone a few years older than me call. I stopped and turned to face the child, watching his huge, bright blue eyes stare at me in shock.

"It's just death…nothing that hasn't been offered to me," I replied to him as he leaned over me, pushing something in my hand.

When I opened my clenched fist, I saw a candy bar. I tilted my head at him, only to have him take the candy bar back, open it up, and then place it inside my mouth. He smiled with delight and moved away from me, looking down at me before he nodded a few times.

"You're skinny, so you should eat more, okay?" he told me.

My grip on the teenage boy weakened. His body fell to the ground as I ate the candy bar in a state of confusion. He was supposed to hate me for being strange… That was the way the world worked.

I started to shiver with a fever sending it's fingers across my body as I had often experienced when I had been a child. When I used them too much, or lost control…there was always the after effects. They were nothing compared to what they would be if I had ever over-used my ability once I had grown. I could do a lot before that happened, however, so that pain was foreign to me. That fever though, and that violent illness…that had been something I had known well in childhood.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly against his chest. I stared at him in disbelief, but not bothering to squirm away. His clothes were too clean for him to be a rat too. His eyes were too innocent for him to have been beaten and raped as I had been. I didn't know what he was…but he wasn't society…he wasn't that which believed all the world's lies…but he was so happy…he was that which I hated…and yet…confusion.

"Mamoru!" a grown voice shouted. "Mamoru, father's going to rip my head off when we get home if you don't get back here right now!"

The boy pulled away from me and I understood again the cruelness that every life inflicted. I was alone again in the dark and I could hear the teenager's groans of pain. The boy waved to me, bowed, and turned back to his brother without another word. As a child I had been sad…but as I had grown I had been angry. Mamoru…I hated him. He was just another deceiving face in the crowd.

"Morning," Schuldig's voice cut in like a knife.

I opened my eyes and stared up at him as he pushed his tongue into my mouth and his hand down my pants. I stood up immediately, zipping up my pants and pulling my uniform back on before I glanced back at Schuldig's disappointed expression. I could hear his thoughts entering my mind… He was mad I'd have a dream about there being another little boy with me without letting him take me afterwards.

"If I go now, maybe I can watch him," I told the telepath as I ran out of my room to where I could slip my shoes on at the entryway.

I pushed open the door and started sprinting down the roads. It was still early with the sun of dawn not yet showing its visage as I landed before the flower shop, panting heavily with my weight pressed against a power line. I took in a deep breath and looked across the way to see him setting up the flowers with that blond Schuldig had found fun to play with smoking behind him, watching his every move with a certain hunger in his eyes I could spot from miles away. He was the type of person I would use to gain what I desired…and so it looked like he offered me the perfect opportunity.

I knew exactly what it was that weakened the will of those with souls. With each step I took I made sure another deep wound was inflicted upon my body. I lifted a shard of glass off the ground, deeply cutting myself across my stomach, a quick breath coming into my lips from the pain that flowed over my fragile body. I felt another pain as I used that same glass to slash my arm so that a river of it would pour forth from me. I grabbed onto the wound with my good arm, taking a few more steps as the glass cut me just above the neck so that blood would cascade across my face when I fell forward, hiding my identity for any immediate discovery. At last, I allowed the pitiful glass to break into shards so small that any evidence of it would take much effort to expose. With that, I fell forward against the glass door, watching as I streaked it across the surface. That was what weakened men.

I could feel my blood leaving me, my only life source. It fluttered away on butterfly's wings, but never hesitated to touch my skin for one moment longer. It was…death, but in a way that brought a person closer to living. True life lies at the lips of death. All those times I have killed…that has been what I've learned, and yet I preferred to avoid it. Living wasn't all it was cracked out to be.


	3. The Dried Blood on the Bandages

The Dried Blood on the Bandages

I hadn't expected to pass out from it. To be honest, I wanted to see their reactions, each and every moment of it. But…again, I wasn't so fortunate. Instead of manipulating the enemy for a joyous game of mind play, I had ended up tied to the bed in a manner that wasn't even in essence the kinky manner that I had been tied to many beds previously. Though I must admit, the string that belonged to Balinese was a tad on the suggestive side with the way it made my wrists bleed, especially how he had spread my legs out but made it so there was enough slack to lift my waist.

"You're finally awake…" Siberian's voice murmured with a tone of hesitation. Ken…I knew him. I had met him when I was little.

Sister had taken me into the church after I had been alone for so long. I didn't even know how long it had been anymore… It was soon after I had killed my mother… The power simply exploded and I didn't understand how. The look of sheer horror upon her face as her bones shattered…the way she had fallen like a doll to the ground. I didn't have any control then… I was just a child and left with nothing but the streets. My father…to me, that man did not exist. With Sister it was different… She and Natsuki, that trading bastard's childhood friend, had been all I had. They had taken care of me…told me I was God's child, so the life I had lived was not in vain. I believed them…and when Ken came back again…saying that Sister was some horrible person…I knew it wasn't true. He agreed not to betray us when the glass started breaking from my power. In the end, I watched on as he killed her because she had told Natsuki to kill someone… He killed her because she killed someone else… How could he decide what was right or wrong? Who was he to decide? …I leveled the place… I had first met Crawford there… Sister said there was hope for me, while Crawford had said there was none.

I promised then I would never forget, and those words were the truest I had ever spoken. I would get revenge on Weiss…

"Remember me?" I muttered in a low tone, ensuring that if anyone else was in the room only he would be able to hear it.

"Schwarz. Who wouldn't remember you?"

"Not Schwarz, but me. You're the reason I was such a well designed marionette…but even so, take time to remember…" I told him in a soft tone, remembering every feeling of those first nights in Schwarz.

Crawford had always said he saved me. On my first day Farfarello had already tried killing me four times because he had heard I was one of what Sister called God's children… When it came down to it, all he really wanted to do was torture me…hear me scream just a bit more. He found that tainting me was a more fitting solution, but it was already a bit late for that. I still had optimistic thoughts and still do every now and then, but he couldn't get that last drop of purity out of me. I've never really liked him… Compared to the others, he's simply not impressive. As for Schuldig…as I've already said, he's always liked children. I usually find myself near him…especially on the first day he picked me up and placed me in his lap, saying that he could promise me that Farfarello didn't have any intention of trying anything…moments later his pants were unzipped and I learned that he, on the other hand, definitely had the intention. That was Schwarz on the first day, from there is just got worse. Or was it better? It's hard to determine who has the right to do what anymore…

Ken stepped back, looking down at me in confusion from my words. He wouldn't even consider he could be partially to blame for a 15-year-old boy's sin. I didn't blame it too much on him… There were too many other factors, but for what he had contributed, I couldn't forgive him. Just looking up at him made my carefully trained emotions start to slip away, leaving my well-kept clenches as they ripped apart and snapped the string that caused my wrists to bleed. My gaze never conveyed any emotion, rather it remained apathetically calm. To watch it would be frightening, I suppose, but feeling it made the world chaotic again.

It wasn't much later that I felt and saw how many people were in the room. Abyssinian, Balinese, Siberian, and Bombay were all holding me down with their weapons drawn as they stared down at me as though I were a ticking bomb. My powers calmed when I caught sight of my own blood dripping from where Balinese had tied me. Aya, Youji, Ken, and Omi…for the task I intended to perform, calling them anything else would be obvious.

"Sorry… I didn't intend to lose control. Tie me up again if you want," I replied to them softly, holding my wrists out so that Youji could tie them up again. Omi and Ken both looked completely baffled by my response, but Youji seemed to be thinking clearly enough to know that tying me up again could be just as easily done as it was before. Weiss really hadn't thought over what the pet telekinetic is capable of beforehand. It's like putting a bird into a pond and expecting it not to fly away.

"Why are you here," Aya asked, getting to the point without hesitation.

"Schwarz," I replied bluntly. "Farfarello, more specifically. I woke up here, that's all…but I'd rather not go back…if I can stay here for a little."

"Impossible," Aya responded in a stern word, staring down at me like the fly in his soup.

"Understood, I'll leave when I can stand," I stated, wondering if anything else would follow it.

He did speak more, but it wasn't to me this time. He directed Omi and Ken to get to work in the floral shop, told Youji to watch me and kill me if I did anything too threatening, and then left shortly after. Weiss had always thought that an unnecessary kill was a murder, but after how many countless lives they had taken…I found that hard to believe. It was all murder, but I didn't bother explaining that to them. Not yet, anyway.

Youji watched me silently as he leaned back in his chair. He slowly reached into his pocket to grab a cigarette so he could poison the air around me. I stared back at him with a blank expression while smoke passed his lips. He looked like Schuldig; like he'd liked children too.

"How many have you killed?" he asked me, staring down at his hands as though the blood were dripping off of them.

"Unless I sensed wrong…Three-thousand four-hundred and seventy-two. That's from Schwarz. I don't know how many from before then."

"Do you remember the way each one of them cried…?"

"Yes, and the expressions on their faces as they fell to the ground."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

I remembered it all…

---

Notes: Aww, I know these things are annoying, it's why I'm doing one XD Anyway~! Misura ^^ Sankyuu for your review ^^ Reviews always motivate me to keep writing more~! When I stop getting reviews I figure there's not point in writing it since it's worthless and I go back to one of my other projects ^^; (I usually write original stories ^^ Currently working on a vampire one, which is weird for me since I usually write fantasy ^^; I like dabbling in other genres though ^^) Random note: I'm the writer in the circle "Mimic" AKA "F.U.C.K." for Fui, Udun, Chiam, and Karo X3 Fui and Chiam are the artists while Udun is the colorer/web design/setting design… Oh, I also design the settings, help with the web, and bitch at them when they don't do the chara designs perfectly XD I'm evil, so evil… All of them can be very unreliable people so I doubt our projects will get finished at times ^^; When the website is finished I'll put in another shameless plug ^^ Hee…back to writing for me ._.; Thank you again, Misura ^^


	4. Breath from Moist Lips

Breath From Moist Lips

My lips sucked his collar bone lightly with my tongue caressing it softly enough to evoke some form of distraction. Youji let out a tight moan from above me. He seemed to enjoy what my knee was capable of doing while below him. I had been right; Youji did like minors. His experienced hand reached inside my pants and I was almost sure he'd be disappointed with the results, which was why I lifted his hand out of my pants and placed it against my ass instead, pressing my lips roughly against his.

"What the hell am I doing?" Youji asked as he pushed away from me, staring at me as though I had been an abused puppy.

I hadn't expected him to be haunted by a conscience. He scanned my face, trying to find a look of horror or fear there, I suppose. I moved my hands to my torn wrists before I glanced at him in a brief moment of request. He stood immediately, walking to one of the drawers where he pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and bandages. He sat next to me silently, lifting my wrists up with his arms shaking. His lips trembled as though they had spoken some forbidden words, but nothing bad had been said. If he wished to blame something, he'd have castrated himself without hesitation.

He lightly poured the alcohol against my torn wrists, causing me the pull back as a reflex to pain, which received me a sympathetic expression. I let him wrap the bandages around them, making it look as though I had made a bad suicide attempt. He then pushed me upwards so he could tend to the wounds I had given myself earlier, pouring the alcohol over the back of my neck as I pressed my head against his chest for support. He wrapped the bandages again, slowly and gently with his hands brushing over my cheek tenderly. He hesitated for a moment, questioning his actions before his hands slipped away again and moved to my arm. He repeated the process yet again, until he removed my shirt and saw my naked chest. I watched as he bit down on his lip, licking over it lightly before he once again caught himself and pushed himself off the bed, seemingly disgusted with himself.

"What the fuck is wrong with me… How old are you?" he asked with his feet slowly carrying him back to the door.

"15," I replied, not speaking more than necessary. He seemed to be perfectly capable of coming to any conclusions on his own.

He turned his back to me, mumbling softly, "I'll send someone else to take care of that cut…I have work to get to…"

He left, leaving me alone for quite some time. I waited with the feeling in the cut becoming worse. They could have at least bandaged it before they tried tying me up…but I couldn't really expect too much from them. I was there for a purpose anyway. I wanted…

"Nagi…what'd you do to Youji?" the calm voice of my target whispered with emotions brimming on the edge.

"I kissed back," I told him, never wasting a breath to tell a lie. "When I was a child…if you didn't kiss back it hurt."

Omi fell silent, but at least he wasn't naive enough to need to know what I meant. He sat down silently beside me in a manner very similar to the way Youji had, but the expression on his face was one of calm compassion as he unzipped my uniform and pushed it away enough for him to clean the wound that stretched across my chest. I sucked the air tightly between my lips as it stung down my back and his hands carefully wrapped the bandages with aged skill. I should have expected it, but then again, there was really nothing else to expect from him.

"It's like you have pheromones," he joked with a polite laugh after he had finished dressing my wounds. He motioned for me to sit back up as he removed my uniform top and folded it nicely before putting it on the edge of the bed. "When you can walk, where do you intend to go?"

I waited for a moment before I analyzed the situation with the most honesty I had in a long time. If it was known what I had done…Crawford would be mad…and the punishment would be blinding… I left without permission…I let someone touch me without permission…and I was trying to alter something that may very well determine the future of everything…Omi. Or rather, Takatori Mamoru, seeing that Tsukiyono Omi was just a scared boy with arrows and darts. A feather was a much more suitable weapon for someone of his type, it could do equal damage considering the skill he possessed.

"I suppose I'll die… It's the only solution that I can see as possible at this time," I replied with a small nod passing by me. "I'll shatter all my bones until I collapse…"

He stopped, his hand pressed against my chest as it wrapped the last layer. Then he pulled away with his happy-demeanor finally fading away. He glanced over beside me at the night stand, moving to grab the glass of water there I simply watched him. The way he lifted it without his hands trembling in fear from my words. The way his arms flexed slightly with each motion, it was different from me. I…would make the world fall apart.

He placed it to my lips, pushing my head back slightly enough so that the water passed my lips and dripped down my cheek when he wasn't careful enough. He immediately caught stray water with his hand, only watching me. When the glass was empty, I was confused. Omi stood and turned his back to me, not afraid, apparently. He watched me with contemplative eyes as a small laugh passed by his lips.

"Talking about your own death so lightly… It can't really be said that you're 15 anymore, can it?" he asked, holding the empty glass in his hand without emotion.

"My death is naturally less important than the others. You'd be amazed, Omi…but…if I tell you the truth I think that death will come quicker, so…"

My voice trailed off. There was no need to finish the sentence after he had obviously caught that I was speaking of him killing me. He turned back at me, correcting me about his expression being emotionless. It was filled with hate…so much of it. He lifted the glass and threw it at me, directly beside where I laid with the glass shards cutting me across the face before they fell to the white sheets. I didn't bother stopping it, but rather I accepted my punishment for not starting off the right way. I held one bandaged wrist against my sheets and looked up at him, staring at him patiently.

"Less than 3472 people, yes, but all deaths are equal, no matter who it is!" he shouted at me with the vehemence to rebuild the world.

"…The truth already makes you hate me… That's nothing though, Omi. Compared to what they have done…compared to that, not enough deaths can befall them. I've been told to kill orphanages filled with children like me. Hundreds at a time… Afterwards, the building would always tear apart because I'd start crying like someone that was still capable of it. I disgust myself, and people like you are just as revolting. My death is the prolonging of others lives…and simply giving people more time…it's pointless. So, you see, my life is of less value, just as my death is. I want there to be something new in the ashes…"

I never was the verbal monologue type…and the fact that the words had come from me surprised me as I listened to each one, think the entire time that it wasn't quite right. It was too simple…it neglected my pain. It didn't show that boy that had offered me help but when something better came along he immediately turned away. It wasn't too long after that…that I found Sister and Natsuki. I've been alone for such a long time, and neither had hated me when I told the truth. Ken…Weiss…I hated them.

"Nagi…" he whispered with his hand reaching out to me. "What have they done to you?"

I stared up at him with vacant eyes, no longer capable of forming a response. They had made me the way I was…simply that should have been response enough for anyone. Even those words wouldn't make themselves present. It was best to be silent when you could be, and when that failed, it was best to place your head on someone trusted so that they may speak for you. Even then…that wasn't a possibility.

Omi crossed the room…then he sat down across from me before he leaned forward to grab the back of my head, carefully avoiding the bandages as he placed my forehead against his chest. I could feel the soft beat of his heart with each breath. I could feel the way his body stayed strong with every movement. I had thought he'd be the ambivalent one at the end of this, but rather it was mine that came forth. Still…he didn't understand. He couldn't.

"Just stay here for a while, alright? You're not evil… You're just on the wrong path…"

"Don't be so quick to judge…" I muttered back at him.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. I wasn't quite ready to die yet as it was. Too many problems would go unsolved within my life, too many questions I still wanted answers to. It was childish, yes, but it was my honest feelings that they came from, so certainly that couldn't have been too wrong. However, knowing my many other feelings, my honest ones couldn't have been much better. Still that of a puppet…

Freetalk~!: ( I know it's not a manga but meh =P Doujin has it too…fan fics are doujin without steamy sex scenes drawn out XD) Misura, my one and only~! (In the reviewer sense, no worries ^^) Just forget it's not a each day go kill someone sorta thing XD It's a kill 50 here…kill 20 there… Hell, in ep. 10 of gluhen he killed 30 students at one time while walking past them then going to Mr. Man with gun XD (Hmm, want to kill Gluhen character designers, but it redeemed itself with the plot…and Toudou's design, which is just like Nagi's old one X3 Not to mention…Nagi still looked sezzy~! So I was happy ^^) Hee, anyway XD You'll see what happens =3 I'm very appreciative of your reviews, so please continue writing them ^^ They motivate me to write the next chapter with my 30 minutes of free time in the morning XD


	5. Opus

Opus

"I can't believe he's two years younger than I am," I heard Omi's voice call from outside the door as he spoke with the rest of Weiss. I wondered if they knew I could hear them. They created music from their disputes, a continuous circle with Omi's insistence as the chorus. "He acts as old as Aya…"

"He's wrong, though, Omi, that makes him less mature than you," Youji's voice added.

"I can't blame him," Ken's words echoed through the hall until all fell silent. Maybe they realized I could hear it.

I waited with my breaths passing heavily through my chest. My eyes slowly closed and I wondered why the world didn't tremble as that silent spread like an infectious disease. It crawled through my mind, stomping on my brain before it slipped out like a liquid, bringing all intelligence with it.　　The words never continued, halted for an eternity just by Ken's murmured speech. I curled up, looking over my knee as though all was on the outside world and I was a test within a jail. I just wanted to sleep a little longer…hold onto the blankets a little more closely. It sounded nice…and so warm…

__

"You know we don't get nice things," Schuldig's voice entered my mind.

It had happened. I had spent all my time hoping that Schuldig would give me just a little more time…just enough time to finish my own mission, but that seemed vaguely impossible at that point. I looked up at the ceiling, questioning its presence in hopes that maybe the voice would prove to have been a composition of my insanity.

__

"Nagi, you can stay there for now, just don't forget the past and more importantly…don't die," he instructed in a stern voice that would have caused Nagi to laugh if he had been any other person.

__

"I won't die for a while longer, so don't worry, you still don't need to pay."

His laugh echoed in my mind for a few brief moments until it faded as he left. It was so unnerving, dripping with honesty with each drop. If someone wanted to hear something real, I suppose they'd just listen to Schuldig on one of his more sadistic moods. It was enough to break the fragile filaments of the mind.

"Nagi…" the timid voice of the youngest Weiss assassin called as he opened the door with the other three behind him. "What are you blaming on Ken?"

I looked at each of their faces in silence, wondering how they wanted me to answer. I hadn't done much lying yet, and I didn't intend to do it unless it was necessary. I looked over at Ken one last time until my eyes landed on Omi once again with, my lips opening slightly as they prepared to speak…to tell Omi and the others what Weiss had done…but somehow I just couldn't. Some moral blockade had been constructed within me that would keep me from verbalizing the sins of Weiss as well. However…I couldn't let that block my path…

"He…killed them," I murmured at last, my hands clutching the sheets with every frame and other glass object snapping immediately under the grown pressure. "So I was hopeless…"

They all seemed to be in some sort of pain, stepping away from me in complete shock. I don't know what they were surprised about, it had already been known I was a telekinetic. The fact I broke objects was just another well known fact of life. Especially when I was upset…and I had lost control of that fine net I had formed around every feeling I had ever gained, just to shield out those emotions, filter the good and bad which ultimately left me with nothing. There were no good emotions besides the lull.

"Calm down, Nagi…" Youji muttered in a strained voice.

Now I understood…they were in pain… I was hurting them, and I didn't even mean to. They started to grab their chests, falling carefully down to the ground in such agony. I remembered that agony from somewhere…the birds when they fell to the ground and started twitching. I hadn't come there for that… I came for a better purpose, something honest…not angry.

I stared at the space around me, finally regaining control while watching the last of the glass clatter to the ground in broken shards. The Weiss members looked up at me until the moment Aya crossed the room, wielding a sword to my throat. I looked up at him without a response, even as he grabbed onto my hair and stared down at me with the same unmoved expression. I could feel the sharp edge cutting my slightly, but not moving to kill.

"Sorry," I muttered before turning my head to the side. "It makes me too angry…I lose control. Let's not speak of it anymore."

Aya didn't move. He turned my head back to the previous position where he could stare down at my face with his cruel expression. He watched me, and I, in turn, watched him back. I watched each moment his chest raised and fell, and the way his arms trembled slightly from it all. I closed my eyes, letting out one more polite laugh and waited to see if he'd finish it.

"Lose control again and I won't hesitate," he stated firmly.

"Understood," I replied, watching again as he released my hair and pulled away from me. Something was different, to say the least.

Notes: Thank you again, Misura~! Your reviews always make me so happy X3 Haha, you've been deprived of my whore Nagi, huh? O.o; Sokay, I like OGi too ^^ I just…let them all take a few pit stops on the way there XD *cackles* *runs off* right, going to school, won't be late ._. I hate Thursdays, I have to wake up really early then go to school really early ._. I usually start second period, not first ._. Die, Thursdays, die… *stops rambling and goes to school* Whee, back, and I corrected an evil typo I made X3 (I don't usually read what I write, but I find the funniest things when I do XD) Bombay~! Thank you so much ^^ Your English is always so good so I don't know why you say it leaves you ._. Thank you so much for reading it ^.^ DivineAngel~! I think with the way Schwarz is portrayed throughout the series, it's not like Nagi's been able to do much independent thinking, and given the people he lives with, I doubt he'd be able to avoid their thoughts joining his. Even Crawford tells him not to forget the goal when he tried to save Tot ^^; I think it'd take a lot more than just affection to remove years of mind-altering experiences ^^ *points to drama cd* from what I understood of this (my Japanese is really bad ._.; )…the whole Ken thing with the sister and Natsuki happened and Crawford did call him hopeless for anyone that was wondering X3 (I felt like doing something more than just whore Nagi…) Thank you so much for the reviews; I appreciate it with my whole heart ^^


	6. Prolixity

Prolixity

Omi had been set to stay with me after that, sitting down beside me as he often lifted a glass of water to my lips and telling me to drink. I did so, obediently, not wanting any other reason to get kicked out yet. I saw the dead cells from my lips stick to the edges of the glass, ruining its previously untarnished image. It was no longer that state of transparent beauty.

"I don't know anymore…what to think of you…" he whispered with his lips slowly forming the words in a state of confusion. "At first you seemed so weak…like a broken doll…then you tried to seduce Youji…then again when I came to see you, you seemed so angry at everything…then just now with Aya, you seemed like nothing more than an apathetic well-trained killer after you looked so abandoned as the glass broke… Why?"

The question almost made me want to laugh at him. He took my wrists into his hands, pulling off the bandages with fresh ones in his hand. He pulled the bandages off, carelessly tossing them into the trash with the clean bandages wrapping around my wrists again with the perfect level of tension. His fingers carefully caressed the edges of the wrap to make sure it was properly with a level of dexterity that could only belong to someone that use long-range weapons such as a bow and darts.

He stopped after my right wrist, looking down at me while waiting for a response. I lifted my left wrist up, slowly placing it down in his lap where he could have better access to it. He lifted it up while I cringed slightly from the pain it caused my chest from having it stretched in such a manner. He looked at me, waited for a moment, and then he pulled my legs forward so they were facing him as he pulled me to the edge of the bed with my legs between his. He held my hand between us, carefully removing the bandages with his eyes focused on mine. He still wanted an answer.

"I'm a person, Omi, as little as it may seem true. It's not so simple as being cold and distant…or happy and cheerful. The same goes for you… Even when you smile you look ready to cry, but that's because you've been wrong for too long. There's no evil… Between every action, there's always an intent, and even something so baseless as the search for pleasure can't be written off as evil. Essentially, that's the motivation between much of human life…so…it's just…not simple."

I fell silent, understanding that my words weren't as clearly defined as I had always believed. With the look he returned me, I couldn't help but wonder if he thought I only said so because I was on trial for being evil. Even so, it didn't bother me too much that I wasn't believed. I closed my eyes, only feeling as Omi wrapped the cloth bandages around my wrist that Youji had inflicted upon me. The feeling was so relaxing…entrancing when it came down to it.

"I understand…" he replied quietly, nodding softly with the last layer being tied and closed. "Even so, what you're doing isn't right…"

My eyes flashed open with those bright beams of light intruding yet again. I couldn't see as well as I would have liked to, pulling my wrists away from him and turning around so he could have access to my neck. His fingers attentively unwrapped the bandaging yet again, slowly stroking my neck gently as though he was attempting to reassure me that as long as I was near him and the rest of Weiss, I wasn't going to be evil anymore.

"How is it different…what I do and you… From all I can tell, you kill for your own gain… You want to know something, where as I kill because I want to fix something…the something everyone needs. Fear… I want to fix fear by eradicating society… Not just society…but everything…I want it to restart. I have a purpose, Omi, but to me you're no more than a blood-lusting murderer…not that I mind the company of one."

He pushed back against the chair with his eyes staring at me with a foreign amount confusion on his face. He stared at me eye-to-eye, trembling as I spoke each word. He stood with the last words spoken, holding a dart to my neck as he stared at me with intoxicating rage.

"How dare you," he spat with vehemence, tainting that image of innocence he had pretended to possess. "I've seen murderers… I've seen people that have done it for blood-lust, and I'll admit that you aren't one of them. That lack of emotion that dances across your face with each kill…no, you aren't someone that enjoys it at all, but you don't mind it, which makes it all that much worse. How can you, of all people, accuse me of being a murderer? You haven't been close enough to pain to understand…selfish…maybe."

I closed my eyes, simply waiting. I knew he wouldn't do it. That'd make me right, and if there was something about humans that would never change, it was their obsession with proving others wrong. He snapped the dart in his hand, getting the liquid within all over his hands as he pushed his hand against my chest and pinned me to the bed again. I hadn't expected that much, but I still remained with my eyes closed, waiting for him to realize the point.

"Now you understand my feelings," I told him calmly. "You haven't been close enough to pain…you don't understand… Those are my feelings."

"I know…" he whispered back to me. "That's the only reason I stopped… You're the enemy…so I should kill you but…"

"You aren't ready to kill yourself yet, are you?"

"When it comes time to kill Tsukiyono Omi…"

I just nodded, not bothering to make him say any more than he wanted to. I slowly opened my eyes so stare up at him as tears dripping from his eyes, landing directly into mine. He cried with his eyes tightly sealed and his voice muted. He seemed to scream but no sound came, just as one would expect from a suppressed emotion. His arms held tightly to my shoulders while he sat against my stomach. His body seemed incapable of remaining still until at last I pulled his head against my shoulder, listening to him, feeling him.

"I'll help you kill him when you're ready. I want to show you… I want you to know why it's necessary… Will you let me?"

"Show Takatori Mamoru…not the crybaby that works at a flower store…"

His tears stopped with his head against my shoulder. I brushed my fingers lightly through his hair, hearing the click of the door before Aya's voice cut through the air like darkness through light. I turned my eyes over to face him with Omi's head still against my chest.

"Are you better yet?" Aya asked in an icy tone.

"I'm still bleeding, but I can go if you want. I'll just pass outside instead of inside," I replied to him, slipping out from under Omi.

"…Nagi…you're not well enough to go yet," Omi told me as he quickly pulled me back down onto the bed.

Aya stared down at the two of us with a wondering gaze, keeping the door open that lead to the room I stayed in. He turned his eyes away to the window. A heavy breath exited his lips, dancing through the nighttime air. So much time had already passed since I had passed out by the house. I closed my eyes again, feeling Omi's softy warmth against me, figuring I might as well obey his will for the time being. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to get him to believe me.

"We don't need a whore here," he commented, turning back through the door and exiting. I knew exactly what that meant…as long as I was there, he didn't want me to sleep with Omi…or Youji, Ken, or himself for that matter.

I couldn't help but feel my lips lightly twitch upwards into a smirk as he passed through the threshold.

Notes: Thank you again, Misura ^^ Your comments always make me think about where I should take the story next and are always very encouraging ^^ (I love my ego…thus, I love you X3) Thanks for correcting my POV slip yesterday ^^ I've been writing 3rd person a lot too and…yes x.x bad slips x.x; Schuldig makes me feel giddy too ._. Mainly because he's a sick bastard and he hurts people ._. Don't know why, it's just nice~! T.T; Fui said this part sounded like Aya/Omi .; She's been terribly cruel lately .; Ex. "Who should walk in on them?" "Ken's stooooopid X3" *dies* She's trying to kill me x.x; *bangs her head on the wall* Anyway X3


	7. Choir

We were running through the many dark alleys surrounding the area. I held his hand tightly within mine, pulling him along until we reached that spot with the broken window and trash piled up to the edge of the building. He seemed so curious about why we were there. Omi would see it…the humanity within him that had ruined so much.

"This is the start… From here the story will jump around in whatever order my mind finds it fit… Just listen and you'll learn more than humans are meant to know…" I told him, taking a few steps forward to that spot with my chest and arms aching with each step.

It had taken quite a bit of effort to get Omi to agree to let me out. I had to use my telekinesis to aid each step so that my weak body wouldn't give up at the feeling of that pain similar to having your insides removed. I took every step, looking around me until I knelt down at that place, brushing my fingers against the ever-present blood stains. The rain hadn't touched them once, let alone faded them. They were a dark brown color from how he had stayed there for days, bleeding, crying, screaming out about the way I tortured him when I kept whispering to him, "But weren't you the one that wanted to hurt me first…?"

"If this is the start…how did it begin?" he asked, approaching me more closely, leaning over my shoulder to see the blood stain. "…What's it the beginning of?"

"This is where Weiss started to ruin my life… Before it had all been my own doing… I had killed my mother, watched her as her eyes stared at me in disgust with her body falling against me, crushing me with those dead eyes staring down at me, blood dripping into my eyes from her lips. Her curled hair, draping over her pale face, and those eyes…those eyes that saw nothing but a hopeless boy in front of them… I had to remove them in the end," I told Omi, standing abruptly from that blood-stained patch. "Back then, it had all been my fault, but starting at my very first moment here…it turned partially to Weiss."

Omi didn't move. He looked down at me with such patience that I knew my accusations of him being a murderer were still lurking in the back of his mind, haunting him. I took a step back, watching him as he breathed in heavily, holding his arms closely to his body. How desperately he tried not to cry for me, but that change in him had already begun. It was my doing…just a few simply words and a person would deny all they had seen themselves up until that point. After those words were spoken, they'd do something worse…try to prove them wrong.

"That day…you interrupted me from killing someone that didn't pay… I had been alone on the streets for a while since I had killed my mother…and it was the only way to make money at my age… I met you… Then you told me I should eat more and left immediately as your brother called you. What happened after that, Takatori Mamoru? Were you kidnapped…? Did they rape you when your father said he wouldn't pay? Or did they do that first? How long did you cry…?"

I took a step towards him with each sentence, waiting for him to back away, waiting for him to be afraid. It never came. He merely waited patiently as I spoke each word, waiting for the moment that I would fall silent, or the moment I would take a drastic form of action to stop him.

"I'm a virgin, Nagi, only my mind's been tainted," he responded softly. He didn't hesitate to speak honestly and in such an even tone. "I'm not Takatori Mamoru. What happened to you did not happen to me, so I can't understand how you felt."

"…You'll see, Omi, you and I feel the same. Just…time… That moment was the first of a string of good luck I had… I was hurt you'd still abandon someone that obviously needed help…but soon later Sister found me," I replied, stopping in the middle of my story.

I lead Omi back to where the church had been before I had leveled it. It was still a pile of boards and broken stained glass. The angel with its vast white wings and black hair illuminated within a shard of the glass still showed through. It hadn't been far from that alley. It had been right after I had finished with that boy that I had met Natsuki and Sister. It had been then that I was told I was one of God's Children…that Ken had ruined it all. I explained it to Omi, carefully choosing his words, speaking from pain.

"I had heard her talking to Crawford before too," I said conclusively. "Back then…Crawford said I was hopeless to any other form of society and could only be put to good use within Schwarz. They never had to train me to kill…because I was hopeless."

"Are you trying to make me feel sorry for you, Nagi? That woman was killing people, are you missing that?" Omi asked in a defiant tone, staring down at me as though I were nothing more than the most basic of murderers.

"Wasn't that…a holy cause? She only had those that abused children…spread drugs…she only had them killed, so was it really wrong? It's the same as you do…just the same…and yet still…"

I broke off, feeling weaker than I had before. From there…the only place he needed to see was Schwarz…and he would resist that to any death. I just sat silently, feeling ready to cry, wanting to cry, but had nothing but dry eyes. I shivered, clung to him, wanted back that warmth.

"It's just over this that you hate Weiss? Not for innocent people killed…like my reason for hating Schwarz?"

I wanted to laugh at him. Even then he still seemed incapable of grasping it. I knew he understood; I knew he was just lying to himself for another moment, but still, the ache made me loathe him even more so. I had gone there to explain it to him, but I found that even my conscious mind wanted to resort to the more simplistic solution at times.

Notes: I realize this part took me an extremely long time to write, but that's because 1) I've been busy with school 2) I sort of got discouraged in a childish manner since one of my friends reminded me that the point of fan fics is so there's fiction for the fans, rather than fiction for the fan writers ^^; Bad habit of mine to forget that, and so she explained to me that it was because of this that I seemed to have displeased my few readers, and for that, I'm terribly sorry, but even so, the conversation lead to me developing writer's block. So yes, this is all forced…so if it sucks, I'm sorry ^^; Here goes the long reply to comments list XD

Misura: Eee, thank you for your review, they're always so supportive ^^ I hope I didn't mess it up for you too o.o;; I feel so sorry for not saying much more, but your reviews always make me happy and give me something to think about ^^ It's nice seeing how you thought they acted since I can never really think of it on my own X3

KooriNoSenshi: To answer your question, I think it's pretty obvious that the amount of sex that's been inserted to this point (i.e. examples of Nagi's childhood, allusions to him getting raped/prostituting himself/boinking Schwarz…to Nagi's little make out scene with Youji) will be as far as it will go since any more would naturally inhibit the story in general (not to say I don't do that naturally) and furthermore be remotely pointless. At this point, I don't think Nagi would go and boink Omi since he seems to enjoy the idea of false innocence from the other…but that's just me ^^; I could be completely wrong, this is just what I remember from writing (which I do in the early hours of the morning when I'm very sleepy XD) So no, it's not going to get hot and sweaty, and even if it did, it'd probably pertain to the plot if I wrote it…and stating that you won't read it if such is the case just seems a little…rude ^^; Oh well, do as you please, because I will to ^^

DivineAngel: haha, to be honest, there's no moment I'm building up to, so I think you should already be let down ^^;; I don't plan things, and for there to be a moment, I'm pretty sure I'd need to plan o.o; Actually, this chapter was very bouncy…didn't seem focused x.x Damn you, writer's block, damn you good! Hmm, I think this is moving much more slowly than what I usually write. Part of this is probably because I write stories that are 200 pages long usually, rather than fanfics, which, yet again, aren't meant for me to have too much fun with XD Usually so much stuff happens in those stories I get a headache o.o; I dunno, only on page 13 so far (very top of it) and considering it's the beginning…mm, yes, it's moving slow, nope, no moment, and…yes, I think that's all, I'm going to bed XD

BTW, I recommend you watch Weiss Gluhen since I'll probably end up going to it if I bother continuing this. Writer's block=hell. That feeling of not being able to get the ideas out so they all boil in my head and make me feel confused then mesh into something I don't quite understand, but it makes me uncomfortable and makes me wish it's go away until it gets so bad I feel useless x.x; With any luck, it goes away quickly, but…this is a week later ^^;;; I'll stop rambling, please continue to read, it's deeply appreciated ^^


End file.
